Mla Watu
Die Mla Watu sind eines der geringeren Vermächtnisse der Laibon, was bedeutet, dass Ihre Anzahl verhältnismäßig kleiner ist und Ihre Macht in der nächtlichen Gesellschaft des Dunklen Kontinents weniger umfassend ist. Die Mla Watu sind gefürchtet für Ihren Kontakt mit den Verstorbenen und Ihre Fähigkeit, mit diesen nicht nur zu kommunizieren, sondern diese auch zu kontrollieren. Gerade auf einem Kontinent, indem die traditionellen Mächte des Spiritismus und Schamanismus noch hoch angesehen sind, stellen die Mla Watu eine wandelnde Blasphemie dar. Sie sind Abkömmlinge der längst ausgestorbenen Blutlinie der Kappadozianer. Allgemein: Die Mla Watu sind eines der Vermächtnisse der Laibon, welche den Dunklen Kontinent durchwandern. Die Angehörigen der Blutlinie sind sehr spiritistisch und interessieren sich besonders für die alten Geister des afrikanischen Kontinents sowie die damit einhergehende Macht der jenseitigen Welt. Die Mla Watu verehren die Geister des Dunklen Kontinents jedoch nicht nur und sprechen zu deren Ahnen, sie neigen auch dazu, diese zu versklaven und Ihre eigenen Drecksarbeiten erledigen zu lassen, ein Umstand, der den anderen Vermächtnissen, die normalerweise trotz Ihres Untoten Zustandes eine angemessene Furcht und Respekt vor dem Tod besitzen, übel aufstößt. Die Blutlinie unterhält nicht viele Kontakte mit den anderen Laibon, welche die "Geistfresser", wie Sie die Mla Watu nennen, lieber meiden. Diesen ist das jedoch nur recht, denn so haben Sie die Möglichkeit, Ihre Forschungen und Aufträge zu erledigen, ohne dass Ihnen jemand in die Quere kommt, der eventuell zu viele Fragen stellen könnte. In der Gesellschaft der Laibon nehmen die Mla Watu nur eine Außenseiterposition ein. Neben der Tatsache, dass Sie von den Vampiren, die gemäß der alten Traditionen Afrikas an Spiritismus und Schamanismus glauben, lieber gemieden werden, nehmen Sie auch Ihrerseits nur wenig Kontakt mit Anderen auf. Allgemein herrscht in der nächtlichen Gesellschaft die allgegenwärtige Angst vor, dass die Seele eines Verstorbenen nach seinem Tod in die Hände der Mla Watu fällt, ein Umstand, den viele tunlichst vermeiden wollen. Die Mla Watu selbst tun nichts dazu, diese Gerüchte zu entkräften, sondern praktizieren Ihre Techniken offen und zeigen den anderen Laibon damit eindeutig, über welche Kräfte Sie verfügen. Die Mla Watu gelten auch als sogenanntes "geringeres" Vermächtnis, da Ihre Anzahl im Vergleich zu den fest in der Gesellschaft verwurzelten Vermächtnissen sehr gering und Ihr politischer Einfluss damit kaum maßgeblich ist. Sie tragen kaum etwas zur Politik und den höheren Spielchen der Vampire bei, ein Umstand, den Sie selbst aber am meisten schätzen und für dessen Aufrechterhaltung arbeiten. Die Mla Watu geben nur sehr selten den Kuss weiter, auch wenn die genauen Umstände hierfür nicht eindeutig bekannt sind. Mehr Nachkommen würden Ihnen mehr Einfluss in der nächtlichen Gesellschaft geben, doch es scheint ganz so, als hätten die Mla Watu daran kein gesteigertes Interesse. Sollte es doch einmal vorkommen, dass einem Sterblichen der Kuss geschenkt wird, so hat dieser in aller Regel bereits in seinem sterblichen Leben auf die ein oder andere Weise mit dem Tod zu tun gehabt oder hat eine Vorliebe für diese makabre Wissenschaft, welche die Angehörigen des Vermächtnisses über alle Maßen schätzen. Internas & Historie: Über die Blutlinie der Mla Watu ist nur wenig bekannt und auch wenn Sie schon lange Teil der nächtlichen Gesellschaft der Laibon sind, so befassen sich nur Wenige mit Ihrer Herkunft und Ihrer Geschichte. Es wird spekuliert, dass die Blutlinie vor ewigen Zeiten nach Afrika kam, vielleicht um Zuflucht oder Schutz zu suchen. Dafür spricht die Tatsache, dass Sie sich eher bedeckt halten und nur selten offen agieren oder sich in politische Angelegenheiten einmischen. Die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den Mla Watu und dem im Mittelalter ausgerotteten westlichen Clan der Kappadozianer sind so frappierend, dass Personen, welche über den alten Clan informiert sind, zu Recht darüber nachdenken, ob die Blutlinie Überreste des alten Clans sind oder sogar Flüchtlinge, die Zuflucht in Afrika fanden und somit Ihrem Ende entgehen konnten. Wie Recht Sie damit tatsächlich haben, ist den meisten, die sich mit diesem Thema befassen, jedoch nicht unbedingt gewahr. Die Mla Watu unterhalten nahezu keine soziale Struktur untereinander. Die meisten von Ihnen sind Forscher und Scholaren, die Ihre Zeit damit verbringen, den Geheimnissen des Todes nachzuspüren oder in Kontakt mit den Ahnengeistern Afrikas zu treten. Darüber hinaus ist die Blutlinie schlicht zu klein, um umfangreiche Treffen abzuhalten und misst diesen nur wenig Bedeutung bei. In der Regel reisen die Mla Watu allein, da Sie ja auch unter den anderen Vermächtnissen kaum Verbündete finden. Gelegentlich werden die Mla Watu von einem Nachkommen begleitet, der von seinem Erzeuger lernt, doch auch dies ist selten, da die Blutlinie insgesamt nur selten den Kuss weitergibt. Hintergründe: *Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Mla Watu und dem ausgestorbenen Clan der Kappadozianer ist zu Recht so groß, dass es eigentlich kaum Unterschiede zwischen den Blutlinien gibt, sowohl was Ihre Vorlieben, als auch Ihre Disziplinen und sogar die Clansschwäche angeht. Tatsächlich wurde im Regelwerk Vampire: Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom festgelegt, dass die Mla Watu Abkömmlinge oder Überlebende des einstmaligen Clans der Kappadozianer sind, welche nach Afrika flüchteten, um der Verfolgung durch die Giovanni zu entgehen. *Die Mla Watu praktizieren einen speziellen und einzigartigen Pfad der Disziplin Nekromantie, den sogenannten "Pfad des Abombo". Dieser Pfad fokussiert sich auf die Verbindung zwischen den Lebenden und den Toten. Er weist daher gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zum "Pfad des Cenotaph" auf, ist jedoch nicht mit diesem identisch. *Die Mla Watu sind ein sogenanntes "geringeres" Vermächtnis. Als solches kommt Ihnen kein großer Status innerhalb der nächtlichen Gesellschaft der Laibon zu und im Allgemeinen ist Ihre Anzahl auch zu klein, um sich wirklich in die große Politik einmischen zu können. Die unbedeutende Stellung wird zusätzlich dadurch unterstrichen, dass die Mla Watu kein eigenes Wappen besitzen, dass Ihr Vermächtnis repräsentiert. Bekannte Mitglieder des Vermächtnis: Es sind keine Mitglieder der Blutlinie namentlich bekannt.